The use of at least one anti-roll bar is known in a railway vehicle bogie, extending transversely for limiting the roll of the railway vehicle at the relevant bogie level.
The anti-roll bar is generally attached to the frame of the bogie by means of two bearings. Each of the bearings comprises a first machined portion in the frame, therefore made in the material with the frame, and a second portion intended to be attached on the first portion, the anti-roll bar being confined between the first portion and the second portion.
The first portion forms a half-shell which is rather difficult to machine, and for which the manufacturing therefore takes a certain time. The result of this is a relatively high manufacturing cost of each mounting bearing, and therefore of the actual bogie.